Gone
by TryingMyBest
Summary: Penelope June had an alcoholic father who forced her to steal and live under horrific circumstances. But she's leaving the little she had to make her dreams come true. During the climb to success, however, she never thought she'd fall in love.
1. Starting Over

As she finished up the last notes of Only Hope by Mandy Moore on the piano, Penelope glanced at the clock. Her eyes were wide as she realized that not only was she late, but her father would wake up from his sleep in any minute. She picked up her binder from the stool beside her and quickly ran out of the music store. Penelope looked at her open window on the second floor, and gave up the thought of climbing back up. She had no choice but to go through the front door. She slowly opened the scratched, beat up screen door and tip-toed to her room, careful not to step on the old floor boards. As she got into her room, she jumped under her sheets and acted asleep.

Henry June got out from under his covers, glanced at his night stand, and picked up one of many beer bottles scattered everywhere. He hadn't finished it the night before, so he decided to do so now. He angrily opened his door, aggravated that the door knob wouldn't properly turn. His head ached at the sound of the door slamming the wall, groaning because of his hangover. As he walked into his daughter's room, he was blinded by the light coming from her window. Angrily, he threw the bed sheets off of Penelope, and said slowly, "Why are your curtains open?" Realizing the mistake she made, she muttered quietly, "It's always so dark in my room. I was hoping that the sun could provide some light, and wake me up." She closed her eyes, with her eyebrows together, hoping he would believe her. "You know that if the curtains are open, anyone could see." He tried to keep his voice down. He was sure that if anyone saw the condition of the house they had been living in, which was supposed to be a house set for construction, law suits would definitely be made. "I know." Hesitating, she realized that there wasn't much more that could be said. "I'm sorry." He stomped over to her window and closed her curtains. "I'm hungry." Squinting, he locked eyes with her, and walked out of her bedroom.

Getting up, she knew what to do first. Because of her mother leaving her and her father at such a young age, they had lost their only source of income. She left because she could not take the slowness of the small town they lived in, and because Henry couldn't think about leaving it, he stayed. Henry refused to get any sort of job, explaining to Penelope that he had a job where money was not needed nor gained, but could supply them with anything they desired. What he meant by this, was that stealing was clearly his occupation. Eventually, because of his addiction to alcohol, Penelope was forced to take on the occupation. So, she walked to the nearby grocery store, and looked around. This was only the first time she was at this store, but she knew what to do. She proceeded to the first aisle, looked around. Then went on to the next. Once she had gotten to the aisle that had frozen goods, she took two boxes of the frozen breakfast and put it into her purse. Then went to the next aisle and took some paper, for she had some new inspiration in her head. Although she had already gotten everything she needed, she walked through every aisle, as if looking for her parent. She was at the last aisle, sighed loudly, and walked out.

As she walked inside, she noticed all of the empty beer bottles on the floor, and took notice of what she had to pick up next. She emptied her purse onto the dirty counter, and walked out. She walked even father this time, to a liquor store. The cashier was too pre-occupied with the television to notice that she had even walked in. She looked up, taking notice of any security cameras, and walked to the refrigerators. After many years of experience, she knew how to steal beer, making it look like she was looking at the sodas. She walked over to the beer, quickly opened the fridge door, and held the door open with one arm, while she slyly put two beers into her purse. She closed the door, laughed to herself, so that the cashier would think that she realized her mistake of going to the beer fridge, and walked over to the soda fridge. She looked in, shook her head, and closed the fridge. As she was on her way out, she glanced at the ashier, then back at the television. It had been a long time since she had actually watched television, so she decided to stay a bit to catch up on the news. There were many reports about stolen goods, and it made Penelope nervous. Feeling guilty, she crossed her arms, and kept focus to the screen. There were three reports about missing teenagers, and one about a girl who had been found all the way across the country, starting a "new life." The idea of running away tickled Penelope, and without realizing it, she was smiling. She walked out, and proceeded home.

Walking in, she noticed her father passed out on the couch, with a beer in his hand. She walked into her room, took out the stolen paper, grabbed a pen, and wrote down some lyrics and a few notes to go with them. On another sheet of paper, she wrote down her plans for the next day.

Getting up, she looked out the window, making sure that the sun was not out yet. It was still dark, which meant that it was some time before six a.m. She kept the curtain closed, grabbed her purse and filled it with paper. She grabbed a pen, and some clothes in her drawer. She carefully walked out of the house, and went off to the music store. By the time she got there, it was already open, which meant that it was either 7 a.m. or after 7 a.m. She played some songs on the piano, closing her eyes, feeling the music coming from the beautiful instrument she was playing. She couldn't imagine a day without some sort of music, and looked down at the piano, realizing that this would be the last day she would every touch such a thing. She looked around, and noticed the hundreds of guitars on the walls. She had never played one, because she was always too caught up with the music from the piano, but had a feeling that one might come in handy somewhere along the road. Once the owner had gone upstairs, she picked up her purse, ran to the smallest guitar, grabbed a guitar strap, and ran out. She ran for miles, until she finally stopped, adjusting the guitar strap with the guitar, and settling it on her back.

After walking a few more miles, she had reached a busy city. She had no clue where she was, but she knew which way she was going. South. Because that's where Hollywood was, and Hollywood was where she was going to start over.


	2. Nice Guys At This Corner

**I've changed some names to make the story legal. This story will change in various points of view. This first part will be in Joe Johnson's, Sterling's manager.**

"Yes, Sterling, yeah." I groaned. "I know. I'm about to check into the room right now, then you can come right up." I said while walking into the five star hotel. Once I reached the front desk, I replied saying, "I gotta go. Yeah, I'll give you the signal." I laughed. "Bye."

I put the phone into my pocket then looked up to see a girl ahead of me, trying to check in. "Please, you've gotta give me a room. I can pay for it, I can." She said hastily. "I'm sorry, but you have to be at least eighteen to reserve and check in a room. So, Unless you've got as parent with you, there's not much I can do." The woman said. The young girl looked down, with tears in her eyes. She was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and a blue v-neck. Her black hair was long and straight, with a lot of knots. She had on a pair of smudged prescription glasses, with a thin messenger bag and a guitar by her side. She was a walking contradiction. She dressed fine, but she looked like a wreck. She looked like the type interested in books, always obeying her parents, yet here she was, in the heart of LA, yelling for the manager. "I'm seventeen. Almost eighteen. Come on, you've got to have a heart!" Now the tears were rushing down. "I've got no where to go." She said quietly. The woman at the front desk sighed, "Alright. But you're eighteen if anyone asks." She said quietly. The young girl looked up with hopeful eyes and screamed, "Thank you! Thank you so much! This means so much. Just," She paused. "Thank you." The woman at the desk smiled, and asked for her name, "Penelope June." The girl said. "Alright Penelope, depending on how long you stay here, it's 300 a night." Penelope's eyes got wide, "300? Dollars?" The woman laughed and said, "Young lady, this is a five star hotel." Penelope sighed while picking up her guitar. "Nevermind then, I can't afford it." She slowly made her way out with her head down.

I kept my gaze at Penelope. I sighed while scratching my head and said, "Penelope? Wait." She turned around and stopped, but didn't say anything. "I'd like to pay for your hotel. " I said smiling. Well, there was my good deed for the month. "She had a huge smile on her face while saying, "Really? Oh my gosh, thank you so much." She looked paused, looked down, and smiled. "I know this sounds stupid, but, one day, when I'm famous, I'm going to find a way to thank you." I chuckled. "Good luck, kid. It's a dog eat dog world. There aren't people like me around every corner stop here." She laughed. "I know. But, I'm going to make it. I just know it." I stepped up to the front desk and checked in to two rooms. Then I turned over to Penelope and handed her a card, "Here, your room is right next to mine. When you check out, knock on my door so I know when to pay. Got it?" She took the key, and smiled. "Yeah. Again, thank you." While we were walking to the elevator, I took out my phone. After hearing a hello, I replied, "Alright Sterling. You can make your way in. Room 722. Got it? Alright." Looking up, I saw Penelope staring at me. "Sterling? Sterling Night?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but don't make a scene. I don't want to have to take care of another fan girl." She laughed, "Oh, I'm not a fan girl. I've only heard of him a couple times on the TV, but I never really got to see what he did. What is he? An Actor? Singer?" I smiled, "All of the above, kid." "Oh." She looked down. "One of those guys." We got out of the elevator and walked to our room.

**Sterling's Point of View.**

Once I finally reached my room, I put my bags down to knock on the door. I stopped knocking once I heard something. It sounded like singing, and it was actually pretty good. Joe opened the door, "Hey! Sterling, I-" I cut him off. "Be quiet. Listen." He said in a hushed tone. "He rolled his eyes, and knit his eyebrows together. "I don't hear anything, he said." I shushed him. "It's singing. Someone's singing." He chuckled, "Oh. It's probably Penelope. I saw her with her guitar earlier, she swears she's gonna be-" I cut him off again. "I didn't know Penelope Cruz was here." I burst out laughing. "No, Penelope June. She's this girl I helped check in. She couldn't afford it, and I felt like doing a good deed." He smiled, "Well, that's definitely something you would do, Joe." He said sarcastically."Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm gonna head back in. Don't start a scene." And with that, he went back in. I walked over to room 721, and knocked on the door. Immediately, the singing stopped and I heard footsteps. The door opened, and my eyes met a beautiful view. She looked up at me, with surprised eyes, and a huge smile appeared on her face. Wow, what a beautiful smile she had. "Oh wow." She looked down. "Your Sterling Night. Aren't you?" I smiled, "Yeah. Was that you singing?" She blushed and replied saying, "Yeah. I'm sorry if I was disturbing you. I'm still learning a lot about music, but I could always learn in the day time so," she paused, "I'll stop." My eyes shot open, "No. No. Don't stop. It was really good. What were you singing? It didn't sound like something I've heard before." She blushed, "Oh. That was one of my songs. Did you uhm, like it?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Well, I couldn't hear it very well, but if you sang it to me, I might be able to give you an honest opinion" I laughed. She smiled. Alright, well, come in! I'd love to sing it to you." We walked in as she sat on her bed while I sat on her desk chair. I couldn't help but notice the guitar on the other side of her bed. "You play?" I asked. "She looked confused, until she followed my gaze to the guitar. "Oh!" She laughed. "Not really. I want to learn, but, I just can't afford a teacher right now." She looked down. I smiled. "Well, I play. I could teach you if you want." She stood up and smiled, "Really? Wow, that'd be great. Thank you." I smiled and said, "No problem." There was an awkward silence as she just looked down and smiled. "So," I broke the silence. "Let's hear that song."

As she took a deep breath, there was knock at the door. "Sterling? Sterling, you in there?" It was Joe. "Yeah, Joe. Hold on." I walked to the door and let him in. He looked furious and said, "What are you doing in here? You know what people would say if they saw you in here? C'mon, you have an early day tomorrow. Get to bed already." Joe looked at me, then to Penelope. "Geez, Sterling. Another girl? Really?" I knit my eyebrows together. "Joe, not now." I walked over to Penelope, "I gotta go. It was nice meeting you though." She looked at me disappointed, "Yeah, you too. Sorry you didn't get to hear my song. I was kind of hoping you'd get to hear it." She said quietly. "Come on, Sterling. You hit the booth tomorrow morning." Joe interrupted. I smiled. "Maybe I can hear it tomorrow morning." She looked up at me confused. "I'm hitting the recording booth tomorrow to record for this movie I'm doing, I can have your first guitar lesson there, and I can hear your song. Sound good?" She smiled big and replied, "Yeah, it does." I smiled big and replied, "Be ready by 7:30 tomorrow morning, I'll come knocking on your door to get you." She nodded, "Okay. Sounds good." And with that, I nodded, and left.

I had a good feeling about tomorrow.


	3. Losing Control

**Thanks to BlueGirl97 for subscribing to this story. I really appreciate it. Please review, I'd love to read your feedback. **

**Penelope's Point of View.**

As we were walking towards the building, I couldn't help but notice all the tons of thousands of girls outside the building waiting for a celebrity to appear. As we got to a good distance from the door, I looked up as I heard someone scream, "Oh my gosh! That's Sterling Night!" I immediately was body slammed into the building's wall as Sterling was surrounded by a sea of screaming fans in a matter of seconds. If I didn't know how famous he was, I certainly did now. Sterling gracefully signed autographs and took pictures. I guess he's used to a thousand girls screaming his name. If Joe hadn't fought his way through the crowd to Sterling and said, "We have to go inside. We need this song recorded asap, kid." Then I don't think we would have ever gotten inside.

Once we walked in, Sterling was immediately greeted by the doorman, the security guards, the front desk clerks, and even the repair man. Looks like those girls weren't the only fans of Sterling. He greeted them back politely, and we finally got to the room he was going to record in. The rectangle room was amazing. The room was low lit and the walls were dark red. The room had a huge leather couch on one side of the wall, while the other side had a snack bar equipped with water bottles, ice tea, candy, chips, and other snacks. The last long side of the room was stretched with a thick desk with a whole bunch of buttons and knobs, with a door at the far left side leading into where all the magic happened. "Okay Penelope, you can sit there." Sterling said while pointing to the couch. "I'm just going to run through the song a couple times, record a few more, and then we can get to your guitar lesson." He smiled at me then walked through the door leading into the booth.

Joe sat at the desk with all the knobs next to Riley, the operating manager for the booth. Riley took a deep breath, pushed the button that controlled the microphone, and spoke into it saying, "Okay Sterling, you know what to do. Look at the list of songs you have to record, and do your thing." Sterling nodded, put on his earphones, and then looked at the said paper to his right on the stand in front of him. He took a step towards the microphone, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. My mouth slightly opened as I heard him sing, and until Joe turned around to laugh at me, I hadn't even realized that I was smiling. I was amazed by how well he could sing, and couldn't stop smiling at the fact that he could get so lost into the music as much as I could. Before I knew it, the recording session was finished, and he stepped out to be greeted by Joe. "Well done, kid. You did it again," he said pointing at me, laughing. "I think you just won over another girl." As Sterling looked at me, I looked down and blushed. My heart was pounding as he stepped toward me with a smile on his face.

He sat down on the couch and asked, "What'd you think?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I just laughed and looked down. Finally, words came into my mouth as I said, "You were amazing. The way you get lost into the music, it's just," I paused, "wow." He looked into my eyes and laughed, "Thanks," he walked over to the guitar stand next to the couch and grabbed a guitar, "You know, I still haven't heard your song." He strummed the guitar, and looked down to meet my face as I got lost in his eyes. I left his gaze and looked at the recording booth, "You know, I still haven't gotten that guitar lesson." I smiled with my mouth closed, proud of my ability to give it right back to him. "Tell you what," I said, "You give me that guitar lesson, and I'll sing you my song in the recording booth." He sat next to me and said, "You've got a deal."

Thirty minutes into our guitar lesson, and I had already found it easy to play the chords he taught me. It was a lot easier to play the guitar than it was to play the piano, in my opinion. "Wow," he looked at the guitar then back up at me, "You sure learn fast. You sure you haven't played before?" I chuckled then put the guitar down, "Positive." I replied. He broke the gaze we were sharing and stood up, "We had a deal. Now go into the recording booth and play that song." He demanded. I stood up and did what he ordered.

As I walked into the door leading into the recording booth, I couldn't help but feel as if I were home. Not home home, where I lived with my so-called-Dad, but home in the music store, where there were endless possibilities of what I could do. Sterling took me out of my train of thought by saying, "Alright, go for it." I strummed the guitar with the chords that I thought would fit my song well, but before I could get into my first verse, Sterling stopped me. "Is that your stomach growling?" He asked confused. As I looked down at the microphone pointing to the guitar which was near my stomach, I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since," I closed my eyes, "I don't even remember the last time I ate." Sterling smiled, and said, "Oh, then come on, let's get something to eat."

As we were eating at _The Grill_, Sterling laughed at me. "There is no way you survived by stealing," He looked at me skeptically. "You're making that up." He said. I took a deep breath and looked down. I didn't want him to take it as a joke, because I really needed him to believe me. I wanted to be honest with him. There was something about Sterling that made me feel as if I could trust him with anything. "No," I looked up into his eyes, "I'm not. I… I had an alcoholic Dad who would beat me if I didn't get him anything to eat… or drink." I looked down with tears in my eyes. "My life is no joke." I said quietly. "Oh. Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Penelope. I wasn't making fun of you." I nodded and looked up, "I know." There was an awkward silence until Sterling looked up to be greeted by a guy with messy black hair, surrounded by a few more guys and girls. "Sterling, I didn't know you were here!" Sterling took out his hand and did a handshake with the guy while Sterling said, "Yeah, Rob. I'm here grabbing a bite to eat with," he paused and looked at me, "this girl." I crunched my eyebrows together and looked over my shoulder. This girl? I guess I'm not valuable enough to be introduced to his friends. I just shook it off. Rob eyed me up and down then looked to Sterling and said, "Yeah, were here to eat too. You should join us." Sterling laughed and looked at me then said, "Is it cool?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, no problem I'll just… find my way back to the hotel on my own." I bit my lip and got out of the chair. Before I walked out, I looked back at Sterling, who seemed to be too preoccupied with his friends to even notice me waving goodbye to him. I walked and walked, thinking back at the past few hours. I had so many mixed emotions about what was going on. I mean… I came here to make my dreams come true. Now I'm just letting this guy get to me, not getting anywhere in my music. But Sterling, there was just something about him. I just don't know what to think. I sighed and let all my emotions go. I finally looked up and realized that I had walked a few blocks... north. Or was it south of where I was? Then, it hit me. I have no clue where the hotel is. I have no clue where the heck I am in Los Angeles. I have no clue where my head is in this mission. I have no clue where my heart is in this climb.

I'm completely lost.

**Please review. **


	4. These Plans Might Not Happen

**School is in session. So, haven't had time to update. What with the school play killing me, grades getting hard, and the stress of being a teenager, I barely have time for myself. (I sound like an air freshener commercial.) Well, here it is.**

Sterling's POV.

_Two days later._

I was woken up by a text. I groaned reading it: You need to be downstairs, in the car, in five minutes. Oh, and wear something nice. You've got a press conference. –Joe.

So, I woke up, did my daily bathroom routine, and changed into jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a gray tie. I yawned as I walked out of my room, and paused passing Penelope's. She usually wouldn't be up by now, but I heard the strums of her guitar hit the walls and echo through her door. She was singing, and she sounded... sad. Before I knew it, the music stopped and I heard sobbing. Was she crying? Penelope's always has a smile on her face, and I don't think I've ever seen her go a minute without laughing or smiling. So, I was a bit confused.

I knocked a few times. "Penelope?" I called. No answer. "Penelope, open up." No answer. I sighed. "Penelope, what's wrong? You know you can tell me," I paused. "Or at least open the door and tell me." Still no answer. I took out my phone and dialed her number, making sure that my number didn't appear when she answered. "Hello?" I heard her broken, soft voice answer. She was obviously crying. "Oh, so you are alive." I chuckled, broken heartedly. She was confused, "What? Who's this?" I answered, "It's Sterling. Open the door." There was no reply. "Please?" I said after. Her sobbing and sniffling stopped, and she replied saying, "Oh. I'm fine now. No need to worry. You can leave now. But thanks, though!" I looked down and tried for the door knob. Locked. "Penelope, you're not fine. I can tell. Open the door. Please." I demanded.

The door opened, and there she was in her wrinkled pajamas, showing her restless night, and her red, puffy eyes showing all of her emotions. I couldn't help but feel like I was going to cry looking at her. "Aw, Pen." I said as I pulled her in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her as she continued to cry, soiling my shirt. I guided her to her bed and sat her down at the edge. I took a seat on the chair by the desk and grabbed her a few tissues. While giving her them, I asked, "What happened?" Obviously knowing something was wrong. She didn't answer. She just shook her head, biting her lip, trying to hold in her tears. "It's stupid." She mumbled. "No, it's not," I comforted, "Nothing you say could ever be stupid." I chuckled, "Maybe a bit ridiculous and sometimes funny, but not stupid." She laughed one small laugh then took a deep breath in and out. "No, it's stupid. I just know it. I mean, I honestly don't know why I'm crying. It's like I have so much emotions running through my heart and mind that I can't seem to hold them in. I tried writing something to get them out, but I couldn't even get my emotions onto paper. I'm just so… lost right now," she admitted. "Oh, man," I was speechless, "I just..." I pulled her in for a hug. She continued to cry some more as I heard my phone ring. It was Joe.

"Where are you? It's been 20 minutes. You're already late for your press conference. And you were supposed to make this huge announcement. Everyone's ouside waiting! You know what this makes you look like? You know what people are probably thinking about you right now? Do you have any idea – " I cut him off, "Well, their ideas and opinions of me don't matter right now, Joe. I'm with Penelope right now, and she's not okay." I heard Penelope quiet down as she heard me yell at my phone. After a few moments, Joe responded, "Wait. Whatta you mean she's not you okay? What's wrong with her?" Hah. I knew I wasn't the only one who cared so much about Penny. Before I could respond, Penelope took the phone from me. "No, its okay, I'm fine," she said to Joe. It was obvious she was lying. "Sterling's career is important. My sad emotions can go away, but the positive ideas people have towards Sterling can't. He'll be down in five." She hung up the phone and gave it back to me. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. I grabbed her hand, "No Penelope, I can stay here with you. I don't care what they think of me. Because whatever it is probably isn't true anyway. You need me – " This time, she cut me off. "No, I don't need you." Her words stung me. "Wait. I didn't mean it like that." Frustrated, she crossed her arms. "I'll be fine. I appreciate it, Sterling. Thanks, but no thanks." She wasn't looking at me. "I just need time to think things through."

The next thing I know I'm on my way to the press conference, getting ready to make an apology and a huge announcement. Joe was making it really clear what I was supposed to say and not say, but the only thing on my mind was what Penelope meant, and why she was feeling this way.

I looked at Joe who was trying to reach several magazines and photographers, and then back at my phone.

"I'll just talk to her when I get back at the hotel." I said to myself. But I couldn't help but feel like that wasn't going to happen. Why? I had no clue.


	5. Now They're Gone

**Are you ready for this?**

**Penelope's POV.**

As Sterling left my room, I couldn't help but break down again. Maybe my dad was right – I'm not cut out for this world. Suddenly, a billion thoughts ran into my mind at once – but the only one that seemed to matter was this: What had happened to my Dad?

Maybe this was the answer. Maybe I should just go back home. My dad needs me. I need him – though I never thought I would. Maybe he was right.

I packed all of my stuff (which wasn't much) and took the elevator down to the lobby. I called Joe – no answer. I left him a voicemail informing him of my doings and checked out.

**Sterling's POV.**

After the press conference, the autograph signing, and the "casual stroll around town but its really for publicity" stunt, it was time to go home. Home, as in, the hotel. Home, as in, to Penelope.

I had two things to tell her: one, that I was leaving the country for a few months to film a movie, and two,

I was falling for her. And I wanted her to come with me.

As the elevator slid past the floor before mine, I couldn't help but hear my heart beat. I've never been so nervous to do something in my entire life. That coming from a guy who performs in front of thousands of audiences.

I knocked on Penelope's door and waited a moment.

No answer.

I knocked again, this time, even harder.

No answer.

I was knocking aggressively this time while yelling out, "Penelope!"

Still, no answer.

Suddenly, I heard Joe from behind snap me out of my state.

"What're you doing?" Joe asked. He looked puzzled, as if there was something wrong with knocking on a friend's door. I replied, "What do you mean? I'm just waiting for Penelope to answer her door." Still, he looked puzzled. "Penelope isn't here," he said slowly. My eyes opened as I yelled, "What? What do you mean she's not here? She's got to be here. Where could she be?" Joe put his hand on my shoulder. "Chill, Sterling. She checked out hours ago. She said she was going," he paused, "home."

And that was it. Without saying another word, I walked into my room and locked the door. I grabbed my guitar and strummed it as I felt the tears fall from my cheeks. Why did Penelope leave? I thought – or at least, hoped, that she felt the same way I felt about her. The way she looked at me… the way my heart stopped when our eyes met. Didn't she feel the same way?

Was this is? Was she just another person who had walked into my life and walked out? Was I never going to see her again?

'Cause now, she's gone.

**Penelope's POV.**

After a long night, I was finally home. It was dark and I could barely make out what was the small house I called home. I walked inside and for once, I didn't smell alcohol. No. this time, the aroma was different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

I grabbed the flashlight that was routinely on the counter and went around the house.

I froze at the living room when I saw what I had just revealed with the flashlight.

There, before me, was my dad – lifeless.

And with the condition his body was in, it wasn't the alcohol that did it.

My mom…

…and now, my dad is _gone_, too.

**Who or what Killed Penelope's Dad? What will happened between Penelope and Sterling? What will happen next? If you think you know, review. Questions: 1) favorite part? 2) What do you think will happen next? 3) Do you want some action in this story? **_**REVIEW.**_


End file.
